Absolutely Adorable: Extended Version
by csinycastle85
Summary: How Lucy spent her day with Jo.


**Title: Absolutely Adorable-Extended Version**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: By request from afrozenheart412 to show Lucy's day with Jo. The extended version will have the original ending and I added in alternate ending after the second author's note.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p><em>Excerpt from the original version: After getting the introductions taken care of, Lindsay briefed Jo on Lucy's routine before getting a page signaling help was needed. Before taking off Lindsay kneel down to Lucy's level and said, "Be a good girl for Auntie Jo okay?"<em>

_Lucy nodded, "Okay mommy."_

* * *

><p>-November, 2010-<p>

Luckily it was a slow morning at the crime lab and it allowed Jo enough time to finish paperwork and spend time with Lucy. As the morning progressed, Jo chatted with Lucy in order to get to know her better and Jo found out like Danny Lucy loved food and definitely had her parent's attention to detail. When Jo was busy filling out paperwork Lucy began coloring and making pictures for various people in the crew.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly and Jo took Lucy to the lounge to heat their lunches and then she had Lucy down for her nap. After her nap Jo took Lucy over to visit her godfather because she knew following a meeting with Sinclair Mac would need a cheer-me-up.

The rest of the time was spent playing with play doh, doing a simple puzzle, reading, Jo teaching her games that her Momma taught her and having her create a book using pictures she drew. The one unexpected surprise was Ellie stopping by to get a field trip permission slip signed; once Lucy met Ellie she had fun and Ellie stayed for a bit to play peekaboo with Lucy before taking off for soccer practice.

-x-

Several hours later Lindsay and Danny had solved the case and had the paperwork on Mac's desk. They headed over to Jo's office to pick up Lucy and when they got there they saw a heartwarming sight: Jo was sitting on the couch reading to Lucy, who was snuggled into Jo's side.

Danny leaned over and whispered to Lindsay, "Looks like Jo has a new fan."

Lindsay smiled and nodded; both of them went in and when Jo heard footsteps and the door open she looked up, "Hey Lucy, look whose here."

Lucy looked up and grinned and said, "Hi mommy, hi daddy."

Danny walked over and knelt down to pick up Lucy, "Hey baby girl did you have fun with Auntie Jo today?"

Lucy nodded vigorously only to let out a big yawn. Danny stood up and added, "I think it is past someone's bedtime."

Lindsay brushed a strand of Lucy's hair out of the way before turning to Jo, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Jo smiled and answered, "No, no she is absolutely adorable and we had fun. After she ate her dinner, she asked nicely if I could her read a story.

Jo then stood up to stretch and when she heard a little voice ask, "Mommy, daddy, may I spwend time with Auntie Jo again?"

Lindsay who now had Lucy's stuff packed away and ready to go looked at her daughter and co-worker, "Well sweetie it depends if Auntie Jo is free or not."

Jo then added, "Lindsay, Danny whenever you need a sitter let me know and I will be glad to help."

Danny and Lindsay were speechless. Danny then whispered to Lucy, "Hear that Baby Girl? What do you say?"

Lucy only nodded as her eyelids were drooping and said in a low voice, "Thwank you, Auntie Jo."

Jo smiled and gave Lucy a gentle back rub and replied, "You're welcome sweet pea."

Lindsay added, "Thanks again Jo for your help."

Jo replied, "Not a problem, you and Danny have a good night."

Lindsay and Danny headed home with Lucy now fast asleep.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Thanks for reading the extended version of "Absolutely Adorable".

_**Alternate ending (kind of same and kind of different)**_

_Several hours later Lindsay and Danny had solved the case and had the paperwork on Mac's desk. They headed over to Jo's office to pick up Lucy and when they got there they saw a heartwarming sight: Jo was on the couch asleep with arms around a sleeping Lucy to keep her from falling off the couch._

_Danny leaned over and whispered to Lindsay, "This is adorable beyond words."_

_Lindsay smiled and nodded; both of them went in and Lindsay gently tapped Jo on the shoulder. Jo opened her eyes and saw Lindsay and Danny standing with smiles on their faces._

"_Hey guys," said Jo as Danny bent down to pick up his baby girl after Jo unwrapped her arms. Once Danny had stood back up and Jo stood up to stretch Lindsay began, "Thank you for your help today, Jo. We owe you one."_

_Jo stretched, smiled and answered, "No problem, it was a joy watching her."_

_As Lindsay was putting Lucy's items into her bag, Danny who had given Lucy a kiss on her cheek added, "I hope she wasn't any trouble."_

_Jo replied, "Oh, no! Not at all."_

_Right then Lucy stirred and in a sleepy voice she asked, "Mommy, daddy? May I spwend time with Auntie Jo…"_

_Lucy paused briefly, lifted her head and using her puppy dog face she knew her parents couldn't resist and added, "…pwease?"_

_Lindsay who now had Lucy's stuff packed away and ready to go looked at her daughter and co-worker, "Well sweetie it depends if Auntie Jo is free or not."_

_Jo then added, "Lindsay, Danny whenever you need a sitter let me know and I will be glad to help."_

_Danny and Lindsay were speechless. Danny then whispered to Lucy, "Hear that Baby Girl? What do you say?"_

_Lucy only nodded as her eyelids were drooping and said in a low voice, "Thwank you, Auntie Jo."_

_Jo smiled and gave Lucy a gentle back rub and replied, "You're welcome sweet pea."_

_Lindsay added, "Thanks again Jo for your help."_

_Jo replied, "Not a problem, you and Danny have a good night."_

_Lindsay and Danny headed home with Lucy, who was out like a light._

_After Jo went back to her desk to finish the any remaining paperwork she noticed something was left on the couch. She went to see what it was and saw it was a picture Lucy had drawn shortly before Jo read her a night-time story. When she saw what the picture was about she felt her heart melt. It was a picture and it said, 'To Auntie Jo, From Lucy Messer.' It was of her and Lucy standing side by side holding hands._

_Feeling her grin grow by the second, Jo walked over to her cork board and used a pin to picture on the board. Now when she felt down she could look at the picture and it would brighten her day._


End file.
